


Heartbroken

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tomb sex, using apocalypse's powers inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Moira had always been the one to chase after what she wanted.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> So marvel released a picture of Moira and Apocalypse smooching, and I really just went with it. 
> 
> I apologize for butchering Moira's character, but it is a somewhat necessary evil. However, I do hope you enjoy it!

 

There wasn’t a way outside of the tomb that Moria had so foolishly got herself locked inside. She can’t really remember if she had done it on purpose to escape all the press or out of sheer excitement, at the end of the day she was stuck in the tomb until someone came to rescue her.

 

Moira was lucky enough to have a flash-light and a lighter on her, both were on her keychain. She unhooked her flashlight and aimed it straight on into the darkness before turning it on. The dust took its time settling back down, and despite the fact that Moira had never heard of the tomb before the path seemed strangely familiar, like It had came to her in a dream. Against her better judgement, she proceeded down the hall with her hand tightly around the flashlight. She wished she was smart enough to have had added a small weapon to her key ring. Those dumb little souvenirs knives with the word Cairo embroidered into them were cute, she wished she have bought those. 

 

Surprisingly the path wasn’t as narrow as she thought, it was certainly much wider and much, much taller than her. They felt like the high ceilings of a bar she used to frequent when she was still attended Oxford. She she walked deeper she realized that there were torches lining the tomb. Usually the scientist in her would tell her against tampering with such historical evidence, however, she decided to light them. 

 

Not all of them, of course, that would be a decision that was far too risky, she lit every third torch she found, until the path ended. She found herself in what seemed to be a burial room. There was a large slab of stone in the middle of it, that was dressed with silk and incense. The incense was burnt recently, the ashes were still falling from the burnt end of the stick. If she had been thinking clearly she would’ve been able to explain it, but Moria was more concerned with the text etched into the stone. She kneeled down to read it. The hieroglyphics were hard for her to decipher, most of them didn’t make any sense, but one word stood out. She had seen it before, somewhere in the labs with Hank McCoy strewn around with his research. 

 

The words roll off her tongue with ease. “En Sabah Nur.”

 

The last piece of ash fell from the tip of the incense. There was a soft thud of metallic footsteps from in front of her. Moria had either walked into an elaborate prank or she had awakened an entity by completing a fools ritual.

 

The entity walked towards her, walking with a slow confident stride. Moira could see bright red eyes glow from behind the darkness. She could hear metal plates shift as it walked, and Moria was regretting the fact that she skimped out on that key-chain knife. She could not protect herself with the flashlight she had, especially now that she had dropped it. 

“Who disturbs the house of Apocalypse?” Loud, precise and deadly. 

 

Moria pressed her legs together, scraping her knees on the rough ground underneath her. There was a lump at the back of her throat, causing her some severe dry mouth. She couldn’t fashion together sentences or even make sense of words.

 

He appeared from the darkness, handsome. His armor covered his body, smooth chrome and alien metals reflecting the wild light of the torches in the dark. He inhaled deeply. 

 

“I smell blood, but I do not believe you’re a sacrifice.” 

 

He strode towards her. He was just so large, terrifying and...handsome. The words just wouldn’t escape the back of her mouth, and when they finally did after the eternity of two full minutes, they didn’t seem to aid the situations. 

 

“What if I am your sacrifice?” She asked, challenging and defying. It made her feel larger than she was, her question. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair as if to fix it for him, to make herself look like a better sacrifice.

 

“You would be dead. Ozymandias is messy with his knife, but he does not leave my sacrifices alive.”

 

Moria’s eyes widened. No response could be summoned. She was meeting with the Apocalypse himself, and she couldn’t ask him any questions. If this was the man that Hank and Xavier had been studying and keeping tags on then he knew so much that she would never be able to understand with her limited life span. He knew things that were lost through time. 

 

He knew things, literature, science, and art, that was lost with the library of Alexandria. She wanted to pluck his mind and find out more, but she had nothing to offer. She could smell it on his grey skin, the smell of old books, dust and time.

 

“I didn't mean to disturb you, Sabah Nur.” Moria tucked her chin, a sort of curtsy. “I simply found myself here.” Her heart was in her head beating loudly, she gazed at him, steadily. She wasn’t lying and he could tell. 

 

“Then what is it you need from me? You have completed the ritual, uttering my name and summoning me. I hope you are not a fool, and summoned me for no reason.” 

 

Moria did not  _ need _ anything. She just needed time away from all that ruckus, from her husband and everyone suffocating her. She wanted shelter. She wanted safety from that outside community that she did not understand and that didn’t understand her. 

 

Crimson eyes stare back at her, waiting. 

 

She did not want anything more than him. Staying here with him would be the safest option, it would be the option that would keep her sane. Apocalypse did not usually kill people unless they angered him. 

 

“Kiss me,” She almost choked on her words. “I’ve summoned you to kiss me.” 

 

Moria couldn’t believe she said that, she was crazy. Apocalypse shifted. There was another deep breath, and then he proceeded to add to her unexpected day.

 

Apocalypse kissed her, it was a soft dry kiss on the top of her lips. It was as she pleased, but there was something missing, so she threw her arms around him, wrapping them around his armor, a sensation she could get used to. It was cold, smooth and lifeless compared to his warm and rough skin. She pressed her lips tightly against his she felt like she might shatter her teeth. 

He parted his lips, but only slightly, allowing her to merely taste what she could long for. He cut the strings he was so wound by, and let himself slide his large hands around her. She was by no means a tiny thing, but any woman near Apocalypse was usually dwarfed. He picked her up and placed her on the stone slab covered in silk. She let out a small whimper. 

 

She wondered how far things would escalate. She wondered how far she could just push things without getting into trouble. This did of course mean that she could possibly die, but she wasn’t afraid of that, she wasn’t afraid of being killed by Apocalypse, because he wasn’t one for senseless killing. 

 

She wrapped her legs around his torso too, pulling herself off the stone. She wondered if he could read her mind. 

 

“Did you summon me for just a kiss?” He asked, voice deep and heavy. 

 

“Of course not, I also want other things.” Mortified, she responded. Her voice did not betray her in anyway. Apocalypse knew what she wanted. 

 

She wondered if she was horrified due to actual fear, or because she was giving into her desires, the ones that she’d merely repressed for years. That did not take too long, as she felt Apocalypse’s body shift from the grey skin and metal armor, to someone much more familiar. He had turned into her old lover, Xavier. 

 

“Is this what you want?” He asked, dangling the carrot that was her ex-lover. He seemed to know more about her than she did about him. She had heard that he was a telepath, possibly he was one of those telepaths without morals, and he’d read her mind. 

 

“No, I don’t want this.” She said, “I summoned you, so, I  _ want _ you.” 

 

“Very well.” Apocalypse slowly shifted back into his most comfortable state, with his large broad muscle and dark blue lip markings.

 

Moria realized that Apocalypse could ravish her, she’d be like all those girls in the romance books, finding passion and life in a man they’d considered a brute otherwise. He had just offered her to fuck her donning Charles’ appearance from when they were younger, she disapproved, but he didn’t seem surprised. She didn’t quite understand his game, but above all Apocalypse was not forceful. She could ask him to be forceful but all she wanted was his large hands running down her body like they were looking for a secret. 

 

She was absolutely terrified at the idea that she wanted Apocalypse to make love to her. She wanted him to give into his carnal instinct, but she desired his breath and his kisses— she wanted so much, and the whimper she gave when Apocalypse slid her hand beneath her skirt, his hand lovingly cupping her thigh. It felt too small in his dry hands. 

 

“Call me crazy, but Sabahnur I think I would like you to make love to me.” Saying it out loud made her feel like she lost her mind. She didn’t notice when, but sometime while she was overthinking Apocalypse had slipped out of his celestial armor, leaving him bare. 

 

He was a lot larger than she’d imagined. All seven feet of him seemed like a daunting task. She felt rather warm, as her hands traced more of his grey flesh.

 

“I’m familiar with the concept.” Sabahnur responded flatly, squeezing her inner thigh to make her gasp, “I could try.” 

 

He sounded  _ almost _ human. 

 

She was for the first time no longer horrified, she would let herself slip into whatever carnal instinct that lead her to find herself in this situation. She needed the touch he provided and the escape he would give her. Apocalypse picked her up and placed her on the silk covered stone slab. His hands were on her thighs again they caressed them softly. 

 

She used her hands to pull the dress she was wearing off of her body, and threw it on the floor. There was no need to undress her mate, as he was already bare. One of his hands travel up her body onto her waist, holding her. She then pressed another kiss to Apocalypse’s mouth to stop herself from moaning as he slid a finger inside of her. His hand was teasing her. 

 

Moira closed her eyes and let herself just enjoy the moment, even though every part of her was screaming that this was wrong. She felt him inside of her, and she moved her hips slightly so that she could press her pelvis against his hand. She could  her Beethoven's 7th playing in the back of her head, the Allegretto specifically was playing on repeat. Her legs spasm, and she half whispered his name. No one could hear her in the tomb, but she couldn’t let herself scream. 

 

They move positions, so that now she underneath him. His hands move from her waist and thighs to her breasts. He cupped them gently and then leaned forward to kiss her neck and her chin. His back is awkwardly arched as he straddled her thighs. Her skin, all over her body was blushing, flushed a soft pink. She can feel him, he was hard against her thighs as he lowered his hips. He entered her with a slow thrust. 

 

“Apocalypse,” She breathed, softly. He was much larger than she had anticipated. 

 

Moira gasped again, and Apocalypse’s hands were still on her breast, cupping and teasing ever so slightly. He was saying things, about her beauty and her un-lost youth. She felt the years she had lost to her husband slip away from her mind, like he was taking that away from her. On occasion Apocalypse kissed her, on her lips, on her neck, and due to the nature of his body-shifting abilities he even managed to kiss her hands.  His thrust are rhythmic and Moira felt a crescendo building up inside of her, but there wasn’t a resolve to it. 

 

Instead, Moira woke up, in the lab at Muir island. She had fallen asleep while reading research papers prepared by McCoy. She tilted her head upwards to look at her computer screen, and saw the time. It was 3:00 am in the morning, and no one had come to wake her up, possibly thinking she was burning the midnight oil. 

 

She sighed, and thought about how rudely she was awakened from her dream by her body, as if it was afraid to feel pleasure. She sighed deeply, and pushed papers on her desk into a neat pile. She couldn’t go back to sleep now, she was too frustrated to do that. There was the option of continuing with her research but she was far from the right mindset to do so. She looked at her papers, the first thing on her agenda was reading more about Apocalypse. She grinned thinking about him and that dream. She could still feel the ghosting touches of his hands on her, and she could still smell his skin. She wished her dream was a little longer, a little more intense. 

 

Maybe next time, she’d be able to finish her dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter [ @sophiecuckoos](https://twitter.com/sophiecuckoos) or you can find me on tumblr [ @diamondgore](http://diamondgore.tumblr.com)!


End file.
